theres one kitten Reiji does like
by emoyaoi69
Summary: Reiji's working to much.so,Naoya decides to do something to cheer him up


Theres one kitten Reiji does like

Summery:Reiji's working to much.so Naoya decides to cheer him up

Warnings:**GRAPHIC LEMON**,yaoi,anal,oral,rimming,language,cosplay,toys,BDSM,kink,

a bit of OOCness

Disclaimer:Love Mode belongs to Yuki Shimizu,not me

"[insert words"-speaking

'[insert words'-thoughts

---[insert place,time---- -place,time

--------- -place,time lapse

---Reiji and Naoya's apartment/B&B club-friday 10:46pm---

"Reiji,when are you coming home?Im bored,and im horney.And i want you now."says

a 17 year old,blonde haired boy.

"Well,you're going to have to wait then,aren't you.Im not finshing work for another hour

yet.And as for you being horney,stay like it until i get home."says a 30 year old,dark

haired man.

"Ah,this is so not fair!So,seeing as i have to wait.What do you want for dinner?"Naoya

said,irritated.

"Dont worry about dinner,i'll pick something up on my way back"said Reiji,equally as

irritated.

"Fine,i will.But only for you;i would do this.I love you."

"I love you,too.Bye Naoya."

"Bye,Reiji."and they ended their call.

---------

Reiji Aoe and Naoya Shirakawa have been together for a year and a half now.Naoya

is in his second year of high school,and Reiji is still doing well with his businesses.

Naoya is still shy about things,but he cant say that he's as shy with sex anymore.He

may still let Reiji be seme,but he makes him work for it.

Reiji is still his moody self around most people,especially Kiichi.But,he is more softer

when he's with Naoya.But,he still tells him in a stern voice to dry his hair,or he'll end up

with a cold.

---------

---cafe.sunday 12:31pm---

Naoya sighed for the tenth time in the last half hour.

"Whats wrong,Naoya?"Kiichi asked,worried about his little brothers little neko.

"Oh,nothing...really."Naoya said,sighing yet again.

"Yes,there is.Now,tell me whats bothering you,"Kiichi said"Is school going okay?Do you

need a checkup?Is Reiji pressuring you for sex?"

Naoya blushed at the mention of Reiji and sex in the same sentence."N-no...He's

not,not at all.Its more like...like..."

"Like what,Naoya?"

"Well,Reiji always seems to be working.I mean,i know he has to be there but...But he's

always coming home really late and he does'nt really have time for...um,well...you

know."Naoya said,finshing off with a sad sigh.

"Oh,Naoya.I understand what its like being a horney teenage boy twenty-four seven."

Kiichi said,with his normal smile on his face.

Naoya's face turned as red as a tomato.Yeah,sure he was horney twenty-four seven,

but he did'nt have to say it out loud.

"Anyways,Naoya.If you want to spend more time with Reiji,just tell him,he wont mind."

"But,what about B&B?He has---"

"He has you.And he loves you.And wants you to be happy.And when your upset,he

wants to make you feel better.Thats what people who are in love do."Kiichi said,

speaking from his heart.

"Um...Kiichi?"Naoya asked.

"Yes,Naoya?"Kiichi replied.

"um...Do you mind if i...we go into a store i saw,about ten minutes from here?"Naoya

asked rather nervously.

Kiichi looked at him,raising an eyebrow."of course."

After finshing their lunch,Kiichi and Naoya walked to the shop that Naoya just had to

go to.

---------

---B&B club.sunday 8:27pm---

Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!"

"Thats no way to talk to your older brother,Reiji"Kiichi said,down the phone.

"Well,when you call me at work,when you know im busy.Of course im going to be pissed."

Reiji said,not wanting to talk to his big brother.

"what do you want,anyway?"said Reiji,calming down a tiny bit.

"I want you too go home,"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!Kiichi,you know i cant do that until im---"

"Oh,so your just going to leave poor Naoya on his own,with the weather this bad.The thunder

might scare the poor little neko."Kiichi said,laughing slightly.

"KIICHI!!!Dont call him that.He is not a cat,for fucks sake!"Reiji was begining to get very

pissed off with his brother again.

"Ok,so your telling me that while your fucking the little blondes brains out,you dont call him a

little sex-kitten"

"WHAT!!Kiichi,do not say that,"Reiji said,some what shocked at what his brother had said."I do

NOT call Naoya a little sex-kitten."

After saying that,he hung up.Not wishing to speak to his brother about his sex life with his young

lover.

'Where does he get off saying things like that!I mean,i dont talk to him and tell him what to do

with his sex life.Why cant he just go get fucked by Haruomi and be happy.'

Reiji looked at the picture of Naoya.The picture was taken on Naoya's birthday.That christmas

Naoya has turned 17.Naoya,Reiji,Kiichi,Haruomi and Kashima all spent christmas day at the

Aoe House.then later that day,Reiji and Naoya went back to the apartment,so Reiji could give

Naoya his birthday present.

'Maybe i should go home and see Naoya.'

---------

---Reiji and Naoya's apartment---

Riiiiiing Riiiiiiing

"Hello,Aoe residence."

"Naoya,its not just Reiji's place.Dont worry,though.Im about a year,you can marry Reiji and then

you will be an offical Aoe."

"Oh,Kiichi...erm."Naoya was now nervous as to what Kiichi had now called him for.

"Reiji should be on his was home now.I spoke to him about 15 minutes ago.Are you ready?"

"umm...yes,i think so...But-"

"I told you;Reiji will love it.I just know it,"Kiichi said,not bothering to listen to the nervousness of

Naoya."Well,bye then.Oh,and have a fun time."

Naoya blushed.

---------

---Reiji and Naoya's apartment.9:47pm---

"Naoya,im back...Naoya?"

Silence met Reiji as he walked in to the dark,seemingly empty apartment.There only light coming

from the frotn door,until Reiji had closed it and switched on the hall light.

"Naoya!"Reiji called louder then the first time.

Still no responce.

'Oh,for fucks sake.Where is he?!'Reiji was getting frustrated.That was until he had walked into their

bedroom...

There,on the bed,was Naoya---

Naoya was laying on the bed.He had on a tight black belly top(A/N:sorta like envy's on FMA),his

nipples hard.On his lower half,he had _extremely_ short shorts on.And thigh high boots,elbow

length gloves,cat ears and a collar.But Reiji noticed that Naoya had a hole in the back of his shorts.

In the hole,came a tail.

"...N-Naoya?"

"Shhh,sit...now"Naoya comanded,as he pushed Reiji onto the bed.

Reiji noticed to his left,on the bed side table were toys,but not just any toys..._sex toys_.

_handcuffs?vibrator?anal beeds?lube?_

'Ok,so the lube is normal.But,where the hell did he get those from?!If Kiichi made him

do this...Ahh.'

Reiji completely forgot what he was thinking as he looked down and saw Naoya sucking in his nipple.

Naoya then moved to the other nipple,giving it the same treatment.Then,without Reiji seeing,he moved

his hand to rest on Reiji's groin and began to rub it through his trousres.

"umm...Naoya."Reiji moaned.

Naoya then stopped and moved away from Reiji,who looked a little flush.

Just as Reiji was going to say something.Naoya began to strip---

First,he began to unzip and pull off his thigh high boots and his gloves,then slowly pulling up his

tight belly top.Then came the shorts,the extremely _short_ shorts.He began to to provocatively slid

them down his long,slender legs.As they came off,Reiji saw that the tail was still attached to Naoya

and that his cock was as stiff as a pole.

All Naoya had on now was the tail,cat ears and collar.He began to walk back to Reiji,teasingly slow.

"You've been very bad,Reiji,"Naoya said,moving onto Reiji's lap."Your gone most of the day and the

night,and when you do come back,its only for a few hours.You deserve to be treated."he ended

with an innocent smile.

As Naoya pushed Reiji back,so he was laying on the bed.Reiji saw why Naoya's cock was so hard,

because he had a cock ring on.

'Gods,when did he get so kinky?'

"Naoya..."

"mmm..."he replied,as he sucked on Reiji's neck and coolar bone.

"Ah,why are you...uh,doing this?"

Naoya stopped what he was doing."I told you;you work way too hard,"He began to strip Reiji"Your

always too busy to do things for yourself.So,im doing them for you."

Once he was done undressing Reiji,Naoya began to lick Reiji's cock.From the base to the tip,he began

to wetten Reiji for later things.

Then,out of know where,Naoya deep throated Reiji.Causing Reiji to moan quite loudly.

"Oh,fucking hell...Naoya,gods..."

Naoya loved the feeling of Reiji's penis in his mouth.Sure,he had taken Reiji in a few times before,but

only the first four inches.Because of the simple fact that Reiji has a massive cock,he never thought

he could fit it all in.

"uh,Nao-Naoya...st,stop"Reiji moaned,mot wanting him to stop,but know if he carried on,Reiji would

blow his load.

"Oh,ok..."Naoya said,disappointed that Reiji had ask him to stop.

"Hey,Naoya,"Reiji lefted Naoya's chin so he could see Naoya's gorgeous golden brown orbs."I

wanted you to stop,because if you did'nt,i would have cum"

Naoya looked to the side,embarrassed.

"Now,"Reiji said in a stern voice."I think its about time i got to have some fun,dont you think?"

Reiji ahd the look in his eyes,the one that says 'im going to toture and fuck you,and your going

to want more'.

"Turn around,as though were going to sixty-nine"he comanded.

Naoya did as told.

Reiji grabed hold of the tail and pulled.Elicting a moan from Naoya,and more as he kept pulling the

tail-now-turning-dildo from Naoya's back side.After taking it out,Reiji leaned up and---

"Ahhh!!!...Nnnn"

Naoya had never felt anything like this before.He felt like he was im heaven,and the only other time

he's felt that way was when Reiji's inside of him.And now,in a way he was.And Naoya came to a

conculsion---

---He loved the feel of reiji's tongue inside his ass.

Once Reiji had finshed rimming Naoya,he Grabed the lube,spending it on himself.

"Reiji,hurry up!Fuck me Already!"

"Who whould have thought you'd use that word?"Reiji teased.

"Listen,i went into a sex shop to get this stuff and-

"A sex shop,ay?They would'nt of let you in,"Reiji positioned himself between Naoya's leg."you

look like a 12 years old compared to people who go into those shops."

"But,i-AHHH"

Reiji pushed in to the hilt,slightly nudging Naoya's _spot_.Reiji pulled out,loving the moans he

was hearing from the younger male.

As Reiji pushed in,he kissed Naoya,swallowing the extra loud moan that was coursed due to

pushing against the blondes prostate.

"Nnn,Rei-Reiji.I Need to...to cum."Naoya struggled to say,the need to release building up to much.

Reiji understand,and pulled off the cock ring,Almost immediatly,Naoya cum.

"AHhhh,Reijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

With Naoya's walls feeling as they closing in on him.Reiji also came,groaning as quietly as he could.

Before he fell on Naoya,Reiji pulled out completely and fell to one side of Naoya.

"Gods,you really are a sex-kitten."

Naoya blush and Reiji chuckled.

A few minute later,Reiji pulled off the already falling ears and the collar.

Pulling the covers over them,he kissed the already half asleep Naoya,whispering 'I love you' and

falling asleep cuddled up with Naoya.

---------

Right,i know i said graphic but come on---this is the first fanfiction i've wrote,so go easy.

Blah,blah,blah-dunno what to say now...tell me what you think

tranlation:

Neko-cat


End file.
